The Favor Repaid
by Celtic-child
Summary: What happens if J/C find out about the scheme? Time for payback!! My first T/V Fic so be nice!!! Sequel to The Favor!! Personally I don't like the end that much but read it for yourselves!! *~*~Now Complete*~*~
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to IAHb!!

****

A/N: this is the sequel to The Favor! I suggest you read it first if you haven't! That way you know what's going on!! enjoy...

****

The Favor Repaid

Jamie and Caitie walked hand in hand down the hall towards Caitie's class. They had been dating for three and a half months, ever since the whole Eric incident. 

"I don't wanna go to history" Caitie said as they stopped in front of her class "It's so boring! Plus, you aren't there to keep me company" she pouted

Jamie smiled and pulled her closer to him "I'll meet you here after class, k?"

"Ok" she agreed as their lips met. Moments later they slowly pulled apart. "See ya soon" she said as she walked into her classroom. Jamie stood there for a few seconds then turned and headed off to his own class. 

"Hey Val" Caitie greeted her best friend as she took the seat next to her. "What's up?"

"Hey, not much. I'm so tired today! Tyler was helping me with my math homework until really late last night. I barely got any sleep"

"So you guys just studied...You didn't do anything else?" Caitie pried

"Like what?" Caitie shot her a knowing look "Caitie! I've told you a million times we are just friends!"

"Yeah right! You tow are just like how me and Jamie used to be! You both need to get over you fear and just take the next step! Trust me the next step is really great!"

"Girls! Do you think that you could pay attention and save the chatter for after class instead of wasting our time now?"

"Sorry" they said in unison, sinking down into their chairs.

*****AFTER CLASS*****

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Val asked Caitie as they exited the classroom

"I don't care...Oh wait! Jamie and I are going to the mall. You and Tyler wanna come?"

"I'll ask him if he wants to go and tell you" She told Caitie as they headed towards their lockers

"Hey" Jamie said as he appeared "Thanks for waiting for me" He told Caitie teasingly

"Sorry, can you ever forgive me?" she teased back

"I might" He told he before their lips met 

"Um Caitie?" Val said after a few moments of standing there unnoticed as they made out

"Sorry Val!" She said pulling away from Jamie "Val and Tyler are coming with us to the mall tonight"

"Well I am but we haven't asked Tyler yet" Val added

"If he knows your going he's going!" Caitie announced

"Caitie! I told you we are just _friends_!" Val's said trying to convince Caitie and herself "Oh no! I left my English paper in our last class! here Caitie put my books in my locker, I'll be right back!" She said giving Caitie her books and heading off towards their history class.

"Poor over-achieving Val!" Caitie said opening Val's locker and shoving her books carelessly into her perfectly clean locker "Look how clean this is...What's this? A love not from Tyler?" She said picking up the folded piece of paper that had fallen from her locker and reading it.

"Oh my god! Jamie look at this" She handed him the note

"What's wrong? Did Tyler confess his love?" He asked taking the letter and reading it "Val knows Eric?"

"Apparently she does! I can't believe this! they set us up! Eric wasn't really a jerk, who wanted to break us up, well the pretending us! He was just playing matchmaker with Val!" 

"Yeah and I bet Tyler had something to do with it too! What I don't understand is how Val knows Eric"

"I don't know but I'm gonna go find out" Caitie started off towards where Val had gone, when Jamie suddenly grabbed her arm and stopped her

"No! I have an idea of how we can get back at them!" he told her putting the note back in Val's locker "Pretend you know nothing! Its time to turn the tables on them!"

Well that's it for now! Its not my best!! I cranked this puppy out in about 15 minutes!! The next part won't be out for awhile! I have midterms, eww!!!! Thanks for reading! REVIEW please!!

-Celtic child


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: own nothing related to IAHb

The Favor Repaid

CHAPTER TWO

Val walked slowly down the hall to her next class, thinking as she walked. Luckily she had found her paper still sitting on her desk. I'm so glad I found it! She thought I worked so hard on it! No one seemed to understand though, they all thought that she was "Super Val" and sometimes she was but others she had to work really hard to get what she wanted, no one except Tyler. At least Tyler understands me! He knows that I have to work hard and helps me through it! He's so great! Especially when he smiles at me or when- suddenly she stopped her thoughts He's one of the best friends I've ever had! I can't like him! I mean I do but I shouldn't! Val sighed as she entered her history class. What am I going to do? 

"Hey guys" She said as she sat down next to Caitie. Jamie, who was sitting next to Caitie, gave her a suspicious look. What's up with that? She wondered Its Jamie he always does that, nothings wrong.

"Hi, so Val is there anything you want to tell us?" Caitie asked. Something is definitely up, but what'd I do? 

"Caitie!" Jamie said as soon as she got the question out 

"Never mind" Caitie told her

"No, what did I do and not tell you?" Val inquired

"Nothing…I um" She looked over at Jamie for help 

"She was gonna make another crack about you and Tyler, but even I'm sick of hearing it. That's all nothing else!" He said covering for Caitie

"Oh…really Caitie?"

"Yep" she said quickly, a little to quickly, Val knew something was going on but she had no idea what it was. Maybe they found out about…nah they won't, anyway they'd be happy we did it! She rationalized wouldn't they? She figured it was best to leave it alone for now and question Caitie when they were alone.

"Ok" She answered

The rest of the class period went by slowly. Val found herself watching Caitie and Jamie as they whispered back and forth to one another. She wished that she had someone like Caitie had, someone that made her really happy and no longer feel lonely. More specifically she wanted Tyler, but she knew that it wouldn't happen, they were only friends. While Val was lost in her own thoughts Jamie and Caitie talk about the note they had found.

"Caitie you promised that you wouldn't say anything! You almost ruined our plan!" Jamie scolded her

"And exactly what is our plan?" Caitie questioned

"Well…I haven't actually gotten that far yet, but we have to get Val and Tyler together somehow!"

"Duh!" she said as the bell rang 

"Duh what?" Val asked suddenly appearing

"Nothing, Jamie just said that we have to go see the new Mummy movie"

"Oh"

"We have to stop taking about this when she's around" Caitie whispered to Jamie

"Yeah!"

"Hey there's Tyler!" Val said, her heart rate suddenly accelerating

"Go ask him if he wants to go to with us tonight" Caitie said shoving Val in Tyler's direction

"Tyler" She yelled

"Hey Val! What's up?" 

"Nothing really; Caitie, Jamie, and I are all going to the mall tonight and we were wondering if you wanna go with us?"

"I wish I could, but I um…I'm going to the movies with heather"

So?? Sorry it took so long to get out! I'm completely lost as to where to go now!! Hopefully the next part will be out soon!!


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER IN PART ONE

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed it! I really appreciate it!! anyway on with the show...

THE FAVOR REPAID

CHAPTER THREE

"Heather?!?" She asked stunned

"Um…Yeah" Tyler shifted uncomfortably

"Well have a great time with Heather" Val told him coldly as she started to walk off

"Val wait!"

"What?" _Why does he have to have a date with heather? She's such a bit-_

Her thoughts were cut off by Tyler "Heather kinda tricked me into going with her, but I'll just tell her that I already had plans with you, Caitie, and Jamie that I just forgot about so I can't go with her"

"So you'd dump Heather to go with me…I mean us?" _Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! He chose me over heather! I knew he didn't like her! Maybe he has feelings for me. I really hope so!_

"Well,…its not like it was a date or anything…I never really liked her, I just wanted to…Never mind, so what time are we going to the mall at?"

***LATER THAT DAY***

Caitie sat on Jamie's bed as he talked on the phone. They decided that they would call Eric to see how he knew Val and to see is they were set up. 

"Well, they did set us up!" Jamie told Caitie as he hung up the phone "Eric said that Val called him up when she heard that I knew him and asked for his help in getting us together!" 

"Yeah but how does Val know Eric?" Caitie asked him

"Eric knows Val because his parents and her parents are friends from high school"

"Well…" Caitie said slowly advancing on him "I guess they did succeed and I don't really mind, I like things now"

"Me too" he said before kissing her

"But I wouldn't want her to think that she got away with it!"

"So, then what are we going to do?" He asked

"I don't know, you were the one who thought we should do something remember?"

"Fine well for starters we have to get them together as often as possible and also try to get the other one jealous"

"And just how are we going to do that?" Caitie asked, she stood there for a moment thinking then suddenly "I got it!"

"What?" Jamie asked eagerly

"Well first we need to get them in a romantic setting, like a mushy movie or something, then ditch them so their all alone"

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Well, can you think of something else?"

"…"

"I didn't think so! For now we'll stick with trying to improve this one! We start tonight at the mall!" 

Sorry it took so long! Hate to say it but the next part will probably be just as long until its out! Sorry! Did you all like how Tyler ditched heather for Val? I thought that would go over well because I got a lot of reviews against the nasty heather! Thanks for reading though! Any questions/comments?? Please review! LOL!! -Celtic Child 


	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to IAHb!

Well, Here is chapter 4, It's a little short! Sorry!

****

THE FAVOR REPAID

CHAPTER FOUR

Jamie quickly bought two tickets for the movie that he considered a "chick flick." 

"Here, I'm glad that we're no going to see this one! Do you think Val and Tyler will go for it?" he asked Caitie as her handed her the tickets. 

"I don't know" Caitie told him flatly

"Here they come" Jamie told her

"Hey Val! Tyler" Caitie greeted them "Here are your tickets, we had to get tickets to this movie because everything else was sold out"

"Ok" Val said taking the tickets

"The movie starts in 10 minutes, will you guys go get seats? I forgot…I have to show Caitie something," Jamie asked interlocking his fingers with Caitie

"Um sure I guess…I mean if it's ok with you Val?" 

"Yeah, See you to later" She said. Her and Tyler headed inside

"That's what they think! Come on lets go!" Caitie said when Val and Tyler were out of sight

"Let's go back to the station cause that's where they'll go when the movie is over"

INSIDE THE THEATER

Val looked at her watch_, Where are they? They are going to miss the movie_! Slowly the lights went out ant the previews started. Val looked around had they come in and not found us? But she soon realized that Jamie and Caitie were no where in the theater, Suddenly she realized what they had done.

"Caitie you brat" She whispered under her breath

"Where are they?" Tyler asked

"I highly doubt that they are coming"

"Why?"

"Well…Caitie has this idea in here head…That um we…well that we like each other…dumb huh?" Val stated uncomfortably

"Uh…Yeah, dumb…the movie is starting" Tyler said as the previews ended and the movies began

The movie went fast. Both Val and Tyler spent the whole movie stealing sideways glances at each other. A few times Tyler yawned, or pretended to, and tried to place his arm around Val's shoulders, but chickened out. Every once and awhile their hands would touch, sending chills up both their spines. Slowly the movie ended and the credits began to role

"Well I guess we better go" Tyler said offering Val his hand and helping her stand up

"Thanks, I wonder where Caitie and Jamie actually went" She said as their hands reluctantly parted 

"I don't know. Let's go back to the station, I didn't finish the inventory…will you help?"

"Yeah" _Wow this night has been great so far! I don't ever want it to end! Thanks Caitie!_

AT THE STATION

"I wonder how its going" Caitie wondered

"I know me too" suddenly seeing car headlights, Jamie peeked out the windows "Quick Caitie hide! Here they come"

Swiftly they hid behind the counter as Tyler and Val entered

"Caitie? Jamie?" Val and Tyler's voices called all over the station

"I guess they aren't here" Tyler told Val "Lets get started on the inventory, It may take awhile" _Yes_ Val thought _the more time we get to be together alone the better!_

"I have an idea" Jamie whispered quietly to Caitie "Follow me" Slowly they crept up next to the door to the inventory room. Quickly and quietly Jamie grabbed the door handle and pulled the door shut, locking it as soon as it closed. When it suddenly shut Val, curious, went to open it

"Tyler! It's locked! We're stuck!" She told him on the verge of panicking

Outside the room Caitie and Jamie quietly snickered as the two trapped inside tried unsuccessfully to get the door open 

"A little alone time can bring anyone closer, I hope, come on lets go watch them on the security cams in the security office" 

Well that's all for now! I might not get it done for awhile! I got a job in Pennsylvania for the summer (I live in Oregon so it's along ways away). I have to there on June 9th and I won't be back 'til the 15th of august. I'm trying to get it done before hand but it doesn't look good! Sorry!


	5. Chapter Five

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to IAHb!!

****

A/N: this is the sequel to The Favor! I suggest you read it first if you haven't! That way you know what's going on!! enjoy...

THE FAVOR REPAID 

****

CHAPTER FIVE

"Hello!?" Val yelled as Tyler pounded on the door "We're stuck!" 

"It's no use Val, no one is out there" Tyler said "How did it lock?"

"I don't know! I didn't lock it, did you?"

"No I didn't, someone on the outside had to or someone accidentally locked it earlier"

"Great so we're stuck here until someone finds us? No one even knows we're in here! We could be here for hours!" Val said becoming slightly nervous. _I've always had a fear of getting locked in here! At least Tyler is here, I feel safer with him here!_ "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to wait it out" Tyler told her

"Great" Val said "Well, we might as well do the inventory, it might help pass the time"

"Yeah I guess" Tyler said as they started.

An hour later they finally finished "Agghh, when are we gonna get out of here?" Val asked as she stretched "I don't know how much longer I can stand this"

"Gee, sorry I'm not that good of company" Tyler said teasingly

"I didn't mean…If I have to be stuck in here I'm glad that its you I'm stuck with" Val said, her face suddenly becoming red as she realized what she had said_. Oh my gosh! Did I just say that out loud! _

"Yeah…well um…I'm glad that it's you, too" Tyler said while studying the floor 

"Really?" _He likes me!! He has to!_

"…Yeah…" He said slowly moving in closer to her. Val's mind was spinning, _He's gonna kiss me! Yes!! Stay calm!!_ She thought as his lips inched towards hers. As he got closer she could feel his breath, causing her heart to accelerate even more. Just as his lips were about to meet hers a loud sound of something crashing to the floor startled them

"What was that?" Val asked walking over to the door, trying the handle

"I don't know maybe someone is here" Tyler said as he began pounding on the door "Hey! Anyone out there?"

"We're stuck!" Val yelled as she also pounded on the door

*MEANWHILE* 

Caitie and Jamie lay entangled in each other's arms, laughing on the floor. They had been watching the security cam and since nothing eventful had been happening with Val and Tyler, they had begun making out. As Jamie was kissing her neck, Caitie noticed Tyler leaning in to Val on the camera. Stunned she had lost her balance and when she tried to step back to regain it she tripped and fell back over one of the chairs, taking Jamie with her to the floor. 

"Jamie…we have…to be quiet" Caitie said through her laughing

"To late I think they heard us! Listen" Slowly their laughter subsided and they listened to the sound of Val and Tyler pounding on the door and yelling for someone to get them out

"Do you think that we should let them out?" Caitie asked as Jamie grabbed her hand and pulled her up

"Nah, just be quiet and they'll give up"

*SUPPLY ROOM* 

After ten minutes of yelling and pounding on the door Val and Tyler finally gave up

"It's no use there's no one out there" Tyler told Val

"What do you think it was?" Val asked

"Probably some stuff just fell over" Tyler rationed

"Yeah" Val said _horrible timing too, he was so close to kissing me! Aggh!!! Maybe he'll try to kiss me again!_ She thought hopefully

Tyler broke the silence after a few moments "So…um…Where do you think Jamie and Caitie went?"

Suddenly it hit her "Those two little…"

To Be Continued…

Well I actually got this part out a lot faster than I thought I was going to! Hope you all liked it! Don't know when the next part will be out! Maybe soon! Thanks again for checking back and reading! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!


	6. Chapter Six

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to IAHb! 

****

CHAPTER SIX

"Caitie! Jamie! Open this door right now!" Val yelled loudly "Caitie this isn't funny, open it! Let us out!!" 

"Crap!" Jamie said as he heard Val voice yelling for them

"They know! What are we going to do?" Caitie asked semi-panicked "Let's leave, they can't prove we did it!"

"No Caitie, let's go" Jamie said rationally as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. 

They slowly crept up to the supply room door, where Val and Tyler were pounding on it, yelling their names. Neither wanted to open the door.

"You open it" Caitie instructed Jamie in a hushed voice

"No way! You do it!"

"No, it was your idea! You do it!" Caitie told him

"No, you do it!"

"No, you do it!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!" 

"No you!"

"If you don't do it then I'll…I'll…I'll…" Caitie though for a moment think of someway to get him to do it. Suddenly she got an idea and smiled sweetly at him "I'll never, ever, kiss you again"

"Caitie! That's not fair! That's blackmail!" Jamie protested

"So? Are you going to open it or not?"

"Aggghhh! Fine!" He said walking over to the door and quickly unlocking it so they could open it. Caitie and Jamie stepped back as the door swung open to reveal a very angry Val and Tyler starting at them.

"Umm…Hi" Caitie said trying unsuccessfully to sound cheerful and like nothing had happened

"You" Val said pointing at Caitie "Come with me" She told her walking off in to the garage so that the were out of ear shot of the guys

"What?" Caitie asked innocently

"What the heck was that about?" Val's angry boiling "What did I do to you that made you try to get even by locking me in a supply room?" 

"Come on Val it was a joke! We were just trying to get you and Tyler to admit something to each other! Which you almost did I might add!" Caitie said

"Yeah and exactly what was it that prevented us from doing that though?" Val questioned, her anger gone after a few moments as Caitie began to blush furiously

"Well…we were just...um" Caitie stuttered

"Never mind I get the idea" Val said smiling

"So, are you mad?" Caitie asked

"No, I guess I really can't get angry at you for trying to set Tyler and I up" 

"Really, why is that?" Caitie pushed hoping she would confess about Eric

"Um…Because…because you know...I like Tyler and I wouldn't mind us being together" She finally said. _Maybe Caitie wouldn't really mind if I told her about Eric_

"Yeah" Caitie responded slightly disappointed that she hadn't admitted to setting her and Jamie up "Let's go find the guys" They returned to find the guys getting along like nothing had happened "Jamie, let's go" Caitie said putting on her coat

As soon as they were outside Caitie turned to Jamie "Val didn't admit anything! What did you tell Tyler?" 

"I said it was all your idea and I didn't want to make you mad so I went along with it" 

"You jerk!" Caitie said teasingly

"Yeah but that's why you love me right?"

Caitie stood there a little unsure of how to answer for a few seconds "yeah, that's one of the reasons I love you…Come on, let's go" With that she started walking towards his motorcycle

"Hey Caitie?" Jamie said coming up behind her

"Yeah?"

"I love you too" He told her before his lips met hers

INSIDE

"Oh my gosh! That's so sweet" Val said as she stared out the blinds at the couple making out, part of her wishing that she could have what they have. As she turned she found herself standing very close to Tyler

"So looks like we did a good job getting them together," Tyler said quietly as his eyes locked with hers. Val was hit with a sense of déjà vu as Tyler stepped closer to her. 

"Yeah" She somehow managed to get out. Her heart was thumping so hard and fast in her chest she thought it was on the verge of exploding. _Please let him kiss me this time!_ He slowly leaned in closer to her, his eyes focusing on her lips as he inched closer…

To Be Continued...

Sorry it took awhile! I started on the next chapter (which i hope is the last) but i'm not really liking how its going! I'll probably just post it and then re-write the end if you all think it sucks! Anyway thanks for reading!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

****

A/N:Sorry it took so long but her is the last part finally!

****

The Favor Repaid

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Val?" Caitie's voice rang out in silence, causing Tyler to jump back from Val as if she had the plague. 

"Agghh!" Val headed off in the direction of Caitie's voice

"Hey" Caitie said as Val came into sight "I forgot to ask if you and Tyler wanted to go out for pizza with Jamie and I tomorrow night?"

"Caitie!!!" Val said frustrated "Its obvious that you and Jamie are trying to…to…" she searched for the right word "sabotage any chance of a relationship that Tyler and I might have, which i don't understand especially after Eric and us set you two up!" Val spat out

"Actually, we we're trying to get back at you for the Eric thing by getting you to together!" Caitie said slightly raising her voice

"Right that's why you interrupted us in the supply room and just now…wait, you knew about Eric?" Val asked when what Caitie had said sunk in

"Yeah, we found the letter from him in your locker! We didn't mean to interrupt you in the supply room it was an accident! I didn't know you two were doing anything just now! I'm sorry, jeez it was an accident!" 

"So you two really were trying to get us together?" Val asked her

"Duh! Do you honestly think we would be upset that you got us together? How blond are you?" Caitie asked smiling

"I guess you wouldn't, you two look so cute together!" Val said in her usual peppy voice

"Uh gag me…anyway do you two wanna go out for pizza tomorrow or not?" Caitie asked

"Yeah…See ya tomorrow," Val said distracted as she turned and walked off

"Ok whatever" Caitie said as she left

"Tyler…um" Val said unsure as she approached him

"Yeah?" he prompted 

Before she realized what she was doing Val walk over and gently placed her lip on his. _Please don't push me away,_ she thought. Tyler only needed a few seconds to regain his composer and began kissing her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. 

"What was that for?" Tyler asked when they slowly parted "Not that I didn't like it"

"Well I've wanted to do that for a while and I thought 'why not do it now?' So you liked it?"

"Yeah" He said as he leaned in "We're gonna have to do this a lot more often" He told her as his lips met hers in another passionate kiss. _Yes we are!_ Val thought as she wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers.

The End

Sorry to wrap it up so quickly but I just wanted to finish this story! Personally, I don't really like the way this ending came together at all!!! but I guess it will have to do for now! I might rewrite later (don't worry it'll still be a T/V happy ending!!!), but for now that's all! Thanks for reading and to all those who reviewed the story! 

-Celtic Child


End file.
